The Awkward Endeavors of Ryuu Konihara
by Accimus
Summary: She seemed to somehow get into a lot of awkward situations. She had that odd attraction to her.
1. An Indirect Rejection

**An Indirect Rejection (Kise Ryouta)**

"Kyaaa~! Kise-kun look over here!"

Ryuu Konihara let out a breath of annoyance as she sullenly took in the horde of girls blocking the classroom door. It was currently lunchtime and she was in desperate need of her favourite curry bread from the cafeteria. Unfortunately, much to her dismay, she wasn't quick enough to avoid the swarm of rabid fan girls that were now blocking any chance of entering or exiting the classroom. Crestfallen, Ryuu dejectedly shuffled back to her desk grumbling under her breath.

The object of all the melodramatic squealing was none other than the ever so popular and shining idol, Kise Ryouta. Ryuu rolled her eyes at the pitiful mass of girls. It isn't as though Ryuu thought the blonde model was unattractive in any sense, she just didn't understand what set Kise apart from any other famous celebrity. All of the big names in the entertainment industry were never particularly interesting, they just blended into one big heap blinding attention.

Besides that point, there was no gain in gathering around an idol in the first place. It wasn't as if they would decide to date you anyways even after all your mindless following. How could you expect someone who spent half of his or her time around models, to even pay attention to a fan that followed them around like a lost puppy? Ryuu mentally sighed, maybe she just hated Kise. He was awfully loud and obnoxious once you get passed his looks.

A sudden voice knocked Ryuu out of her thoughts.

"Gaaah!"

It seemed that in the midst of the crowd, the situation had gotten more intense. Or as intense as fan girls can get. Basically, a lost puppy or "fan" had been shoved into Ryuu's desk. Though no real damage was done to the owner of the desk, the poor girl was unconscious. Looking down at the now unconscious fangirl, Ryuu stiffly looked up to realize that almost the entire population in the immediate area was staring at her. A grumble was heard. The source? Ryuu's stomach. _Awkward._

* * *

After the events that took place, Ryuu along with Kise, much to the distress of the rest of his fan club, had to carry the unnamed fangirl to the nurse.

"Sorry for the trouble, Ryuu-chan~," sing-songed Kise, his hands clasped in front of his face in an apologetic manner.

Standing outside the entrance of the nurse's office, said girl contently devoured a melon bun, a peace offering given to her by the yellow-haired male. Ryuu let out a satisfied hum.

"It's fine, don't worry about it," replied the raven-haired girl, having accepted the melon bread as an apology. "You had no control over the situation." _Even though you really should be able to control those fans of yours, it's like they're a cult._

"Ah, but I still feel guilty Ryuu-chan~, how about I treat you to some snacks after school?" offered Kise, smiling.

Ryuu stared. "Could you please stop smiling like that?"

"Eh?"

"I'm leaving now," turning on her heel, Ryuu walked back in the direction of the classroom, finding no more interest in the situation at hand.

Kise stood in the hallway gawking at her retreating form, dumbfounded over her remark and indirect rejection.

"…Eh?"


	2. A Misunderstood Confession

**A Misunderstood Confession (Kise Ryouta)**

_Dear Kise-sama, _

_Meet me on the rooftop at lunch and listen to my request _

_Love,_

_A secret admirer xoxo_

Kise winced at the gaudy glorified pink piece of paper, reading through the unnecessary girly script and overdose of hearts. As much as Kise enjoyed being an idol, the constant pours of confessions did become tiresome. Grimacing at the fact the letter had a _scent,_ Kise pocketed the paper. Quickly recovering, he plastered on a smile and headed towards his classroom.

* * *

"…Excuse me?" Ryuu raised her eyebrow at the current situation.

In front of her, stood a very bright Kise, sheepishly smiling at her. This wouldn't normally have been such an annoyance if he hadn't somehow assumed that she was confessing her nonexistent undying love for him.

"Sorry, Ryuu-chan, I just don't return your feelings for me," Kise tilted his head, smiling apologetically down at her.

"What feelings?"

"No need to be shy Ryuu-chan, I'm flattered that you like me but I just don't have the time for – "

Ryuu cut in, "What are you talking about?"

"Ryuu-chan left me a letter this morning-"

"No I didn't," interrupted Ryuu again.

Pulling out the letter, Kise waved the pink scrap of paper in front of Ryuu's face.

"You left this in my shoe locker didn't you?"

Coughing from the noxious fumes of said letter, Ryuu glanced at the letter. She stared.

"Ryuu-chan?"

She continued to stare.

"Hello?" Kise waved his hands in front of Ryuu trying to snap her out of whatever trance she was currently in.

* * *

She was still staring.

She hadn't even blinked yet. Approximately a minute had passed of complete and utter silence. Kise shifted awkwardly from foot to foot. Suddenly the rooftop door slammed open, causing Ryuu to blink. Glad for a distraction, the blonde male diverted his attention to the source of the outburst.

Panting at the entrance to the roof, stood a hunched over figure, desperately trying to fill their lungs with air. Straightening out their back, the rather loud and dramatic stranger rested their hands on their hips. Standing there was a rather, unique looking girl. Large blonde curls flowed down her back, adorned with ribbons and an actual tiara on top of her head. Even in her panting state she was surrounded in a sparkling aura.

To be put simply, she looked annoying.

Putting one hand on her hip, the other pulling out a paper fan, the intruder opened her lipstick-smothered mouth.

"Kise-sama, I've liked you for a long time now, go out with me!" exclaimed the now evident actual sender of the letter.

Looking over at the girl, Ryuu smirked, turning towards Kise.

"As you can see, this was a misunderstood confession, _Kise-sama~_," cooed Ryuu now fully enjoying the look of discomfort on the idol's face.

"Well I shouldn't intrude on this moment, I'll just be leaving now~," the ebony-haired girl said, slowly sauntering over to the stairway.

Side-stepping around the self-proclaimed secret admirer, Ryuu hummed down the stairs with a skip in her step. Pausing at the bottom of the steps, she shivered. _That girl smells even worse her letter._


	3. Because of Vanilla Body Wash

**Because of Vanilla Body Wash (Kuroko Tetsuya)**

Honestly, Ryuu had no idea how she managed to get into the situation. It didn't make any logical sense. Ryuu Konihara, with a total height of 5'3", was somehow enabling Kagami Taiga, a total height of 6'3", completely frozen with fear. As much as Ryuu would've liked to believe she was the source of his terror, she realized that Kagami was, in fact, cowering in fear from the _dog_ that was resting on her head.

"Are you serious? You're scared of a little dog?"

Regaining some dignity, Kagami mustered up a weak glare, though it loses any effect of intimidation when you're shivering from a cute, fluffy puppy.

"S-Shut up!"

"Honestly, you could crush this dog easily," Ryuu stated, unimpressed. "Look, I kind of want to get to this new bakery opening soon, so if you could return this dog to Kuroko, that would be much appreciated." Quickly thrusting the pet into Kagami's arms, Ryuu turned to walk away.

"Wait!"

Ignoring the loud red-head, Ryuu continued walking, thinking about the possible baked goods she would be able to buy. Unfortunately, it wasn't meant to be. Ryuu clearly underestimated the fear Kagami possessed for small cuddly creatures. To stop her from leaving, the giant decided to pick her up, throw her over his shoulder, and parade her down the street to look for Kuroko with the dog in her arms. Giving up, the black-haired lay limply, looking back at what she did prior to this moment to deserve this.

* * *

It all happened because of vanilla scented body wash. No seriously though. Apparently, the scent of vanilla attracts dogs. And Kuroko. Ryuu was just minding her own business, running a few errands, and a fluff ball came out of nowhere and jumped onto her head.

Carefully removing the ball off her head, Ryuu was greeted with the face of a dog, a really cute dog. She kind of wanted to hug it, which was strange because Ryuu Konihara doesn't like hugs. Originally she was neutral on the social conduct between close friends, however it now reminded her of an annoying yellow ball of sunshine that recently started bothering her. Staring down at the cute thing in her arms, a voice spoke behind her.

"Excuse me,"

Turning around, Ryuu met eyes with the human version of the tiny dog. Though she couldn't really talk about size considering she was below average height for her gender.

"Ah," Ryuu spoke in an emotionless tone. "You scared me."

Raising his eyebrow, Kuroko replied in an equivalent tone of voice, "I can feel the fear in your voice Konihara-san."

To explain how Ryuu knew Kuroko, they met at Magi Burger. All the tables were full, and although most people overlooked Kuroko, Ryuu was extremely aware of people, especially in crowds. Looking at Kuroko, she decided that he looked the least troublesome in the immediate area and promptly asked if she could sit down. Needless to say, this sparked some surprise in the usually expressionless phantom. They then quickly became acquainted with each other, having surprisingly compatible natures.

"I think he really likes the way you smell."

"What."

"You smell like vanilla."

"You're being creepy."

"Oh, my apologies."

"You don't sound the slightest bit sorry."

"KUROKO!" Breaking them out of their conversation, a wild tiger barged in tackling into Kuroko.

Just kidding, it was Kagami Taiga.

"Where did you go?!"

"Ah, sorry Kagami, I chased after Nigou," muffled out Kuroko. "Konihara-san meet Kagami. He's very loud."

"I can see that."

"Hah?! Who are you?"

"Anyways, I have to go, see you around Kuroko."

Ryuu then quickly placed Nigou on Kagami's head and left.

"AHHH!"

* * *

That brings us back to the situation at hand. Mentally making a note to change her body wash, Ryuu swept her eyes over the crowd searching for Kuroko. Surely, if he were here he would have noticed a tall, red idiot carrying her poor, pitiful self over his shoulder with a dog on her head. Sure enough, after some time Ryuu noticed Kuroko on the edge of the crowd walking towards them.

"Kagami-san, Kuroko is over there," Ryuu said, pointing over his shoulder.

"Where?!"

"Stop moving and put me down," ordered the girl that was essentially half Kagami's size. "Softly."

Plopping on the ground, Ryuu turned and placed Nigou back into Kuroko's hands who by now had made his way towards them.

Staring into Kuroko's eyes with a sympathetic expression, Ryuu spoke," I pity you."

Kuroko stared back with equally remorseful eyes," Me too."

Quickly saying their farewells and completely ignoring the loud red-head's yells and protests, Ryuu turned back onto her original goal – the bakery. Having her fill of human interaction today, Ryuu prayed no more would go wrong.


End file.
